1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of dairy appliances and more particularly to a device for monitoring a milk tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for monitoring the temperature within a milk tank. Such devices may comprise a thermometer within the milk tank. Other arrangements are known in which the temperature of milking entering a milk tank is measured. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,615 to Uttinger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,755 to Gurney are examples of such devices.